Choose Her Path
by girl-with-the-blue-scarf
Summary: This is a "choose your own adventure" story. At the end of each chapter there will be choices, and you guys will review to say what you want the character to do. Starts of 10 years after P.S. I Loathe you with Massie and a mysterious invitation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I have three unfinished stories just sitting there, but for some reason I feel the need to start a new one. I wanted to do something new and interesting, so I thought that I'd try doing a "choose your own adventure" story. Basically, I'll write the first chapter and at the end of it I'll have 2-3 paths you guys can review and vote for. After a couple days or whenever I have a couple reviews I'll count up the votes that will be the action that the characters take part in. so, you guys who review will be choosing how you want this story to go. Message me or review with your votes and any questions, comments, or concerns. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Clique**_

10 years later (The girls are all 23. Cannon up to P.S. I loathe you, AU after)

The smell of lavender was overpowering. What once seemed like a heavenly odor now made Massie want to vomit. She glared at the envelope in her hands with cold calculating eyes.

_Ms. Massie Block_

_210 Lexington Avenue_

_New York City, NY 10022_

The curly font made her feel an irrational sense of rage that she didn't quite understand. It was a simple invitation. Alright, so it was an invitation inviting her to spend time with people she hadn't seen in years. And maybe, it would bring back memories that she would rather leave to linger in the dark confines of her mind. But, the way Massie saw it that was hardly any reason to get upset. It was irrational. Stupid. Childish.

Childish. That's how Massie always felt when she was reminded of her former Pretty Committee days. Thinking back, she couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to act like that. She remembered being likened to lycra. She remembered losing the majority of her friends. She remembered it all like it was yesterday. The night she had pushed Dylan and Derringt- _Derrick _into the pool had simultaneously been the best and worst night of her life.

After the worst was over, she was so sure that she had lost everyone-except Claire. But even that didn't matter, that same night her father had announced that he had received a job offer that would mean the relocation of their family to Paris. Under normal circumstances Massie would have fought against her parents. She would have avoided moving at all cost, but after the night she had, she welcomed the change.

So, they moved. And Massie? She never looked back. After finishing up school in Paris, she moved to California to attend USC and major in creative writing. Then, after graduating, she took a job offer in New York at _Seventeen Magazine_ to work as an editor for the magazine.

She kept in touch with Claire during the first few years. After a while the emails and video chatting died out. And even though she was back in New York, she had yet to call or text anyone. Not Claire. And definitely not those old friends of hers.

So as she stared at the unopened letter in her hands, she couldn't help but feel anger at herself, at her so called friends, and anticipation. If she sent an RSVP to the event, then she would more than likely see all of them again. And all those unresolved feelings that she had worked so hard to bury the past ten years would all bubble up to the surface.

Choose her path-

Choice 1- The invitation is for Claire and Cam's wedding. She says she'll attend.

Choice 2- The invitation is for a school reunion. She says she'll attend.

Choice 3- The invitation is for Claire and Cam's wedding. She says she won't attend.

Choice 4- The invitation is for a school reunion. She says she won't attend.

**A/N: so, that's chapter one. I know the choices don't seem like much so far, but believe me the consequences of each one are drastically different. I don't know how long I'll let voting go on for, for this first chapter I might just wait until I get a couple. After these first few I'll be able to determine if there is any interest in this story and I'll be able to pump a few more chapters out to see if this story gains momentum. **

**Oh, and I know this chapter seemed like a giant info dump, but the rest won't be. Plus, when you think about it, this one needed to be a giant info dump in order to say the basics of what Massie had been up to for the past 10 years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's apology!: I am obviously an awful updater and I'm super sorry for it! To be honest, I kinda lost interest in the clique for a while and was super busy! I'm a freshman in college now, so it's not surprising that I lost interest in a series of novels about 7****th**** and 8****th**** graders. I do, however, love my fics! I just spent the night reading through them and while bits and pieces made me cringe (i.e. using first person in Blast to the Past), I do want to write more! I find writing to be a great outlet and want to continue my fics. Now, I'm not promising an update every other day, especially since finals are coming up, but I will be writing, and you guys will not have to wait over a year for an update! Without further ado, let us begin! **

Choice 2- The invitation is for a school reunion. She says she'll attend.

After about five minutes of staring at an unopened envelope, she got up the nerve and opened it.

_Massie Block _

_You are cordially invited to attend the 10 year class reunion at Octavian County Day on _

_December the 12__st__._

_Please RSVP to the event no later than November 30__th__._

_Sincerely, _

_The Reunion Committee_

As she stared at the curly font she debated internally on whether or not she should check off the little box that said yes. On the one hand, she did want to see how everyone had ended up. Had they turned out to be successful? Had the followed their dreams? How were they doing? Who had they become? These were just some of the questions that were running through her muddled brain when her assistant, Miranda, walked into her office.

"Massie? Is your column ready for this week's issue? The big guys upstairs want to see a rough copy of it."

"Yeah, I've got it right here! Can you run it upstairs for me?"

"Sure thing Massie! Also, your mother called this morning. She wants to know if you're going to be staying back at home for the reunion."

Massie suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Don't worry about it Miranda, I'll call her back myself."

And with that Miranda took the papers from Massie and left the office, leaving Massie alone with her thoughts. She took another look at the invitation in front of her and quickly checked off the box that said yes. She could do this! She was Massie Block! She was strong, confident, and poised! She'd take the reunion by storm! Show everyone the new and improved Massie! As she put the RSVP in the return envelope, she felt a knot at the pit of her stomach. She only hoped it would go away by the time the reunion rolled around.

*Later that night*

As five in the afternoon rolled around, Massie began to gather her things together to return home to her apartment. As she left the office she figured she should return her mother's phone call to tell her of her impending visit.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's Massie. Miranda told me about your call."

"Massie! Well, it's nice to hear your voice. I was beginning to think that I'd be forever relegated to assistant phone call status." Massie could hear mother's disappointment and for what felt like the thousandth time today, she suppressed a roll of the eye.

"I'm sorry mother; you know I've been really busy with work lately."

"Massie, you missed thanksgiving at home."

"And I apologized for that. Anyway, I called to say that I'm going to be attending the reunion and that I';; be staying at home. If you'll have me?"

"oh Massie dear! Of course we'll have you! This will always be your home! I'll tell Inez to make sure your room is set up and ready for when you arrive! When will that be exactly?"

"Well the reunion is on the 12th, so I think I'm going to try and get there a few days early, just to get settled in. How's the 10th?"

"Sounds wonderful dear! See you then!"

"Bye mom!"

As she hung up the phone, Massie felt the nerves rush back to the pit of her stomach. Is this how she was going to feel for the next few weeks? A nervous wreck? As she entered her apartment, she decided to order Chinese for dinner and spend the remainder of her night choosing outfits for the weekend of the reunion. If there was one thing that was going to take her nerves away, it was knowing that she would look fabulous come reunion time!

She entered her walk in closet and began sifting through her racks of dresses, should she wear a Gucci little black dress? Or maybe her sexy red bandage dress? It was while she was making this difficult decision that her door bell rang. She hurried to grab her wallet and open the door to pay for her Chinese food. What she saw when she opened the door shocked her. Well, what she saw was her Chinese food. But it was the person delivering it that was the shocking part.

So, Who'd she see?

Choice 1: Claire

Choice 2: Kristin

Choice 3: Landon

Choice 4: Cam

**Author's notes: Ok so I know in the first chapter I made Massie an editor, but I thought she might be a bit young for that. Therefore, I made her an advice columnist working her way up the work ladder to be editor in chief. So, your choices are listed above. I'm going to wait until I get at least five votes before I write the next chapter. So post your votes in the reviews! **


End file.
